1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly, to an apparatus for mounting an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Many expansion cards, such as a memory card, are usually fixed on a circuit board of an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, by a mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus includes an expansion slot to electrically connect the expansion card, and two locking members disposed at two opposite ends of the expansion slot for clamping two opposite ends of the expansion card. However, the expansion slot can only mount one type of expansion card, such as memory cards. An expansion card of a different type, such as a solid state disk card, includes a connector mounted on an end of the card will interfere with the corresponding locking member. Thus, the solid state disk card cannot be fixed only through the locking members.